Optical discs have fast become an industry standard for data storage in the fields of computers, video, and music. Optical discs include, but are not limited to, compact discs (CDs), Digital Video (or Versatile) Discs (DVDs), and game system discs in a variety of formats. Commercially produced optical discs usually have digital data recorded on one side of the disc and a visual display printed on the opposite side of the disc.
In some instances, optical discs are created that can store data on both sides of the disc. However, in most cases, it is desirable to limit the optical disc data to a single side of the disc, leaving the other side of the disc for printed text, patterns, or graphics. The printed labeling on a non-data side of an optical disc can include a decorative design, text identifying the data stored on the disc, or both.
As optical technology has advanced, writeable and rewritable optical discs as well as equipment for writing onto the discs have become reasonably priced and are now within the financial grasp of many consumers. Thus, many consumers currently have the ability to store data on an optical disc with home office computer equipment.
However, very specialized and expensive equipment is required to professionally label an optical disc. Consequently, the labeling of discs by most consumers is typically limited to either printing on separate adhesive labels that are subsequently adhered to the non-data side of the disc, handwriting with a marker directly on the disc, or handwriting on an adhesive label.
As label-printing technology has advanced, new methods for printing on imageable surfaces have emerged. Some optical disks allow for labels to be printed directly on the non-data side of the disc using the laser of an optical disc drive. This direct writing method, however, is limited by the resolution of the optical disc drive to track the position of the laser with respect to the non-data surface of the disc as well as the need for motor speed control.